


stop hurting him

by Raijin



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Injury, have some sarcastic morgan as well, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raijin/pseuds/Raijin
Summary: Morgan is injured. There is no way out of this. But Alex won't sit there and watch his brother die.





	stop hurting him

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really small one-shot which was inspired by this comic ( https://rrosetea.tumblr.com/post/161966790364/in-which-mogan-almost-dies-so-alex-storms-out ) I hope you like it

The horrors kept chasing him. He was merely crawling. If he had only been more careful. Morgan had fallen out of a window. The fall had left him with intense pain in his waist and his right foot. Now he was crawling toward the bathroom, believing he had seen a medkit around there. The pain in his waist made him nauseous. But when he finally reached the bathroom, he found that it was empty. It was also a dead end. There was only one way out and into this room. His heart started pounding and fear started taking over. Morgan grabbed his shotgun and counted his remaining ammunition. Three. All he had left were three goddamn bullets.  
But maybe they had stopped chasing him? He tried to concentrate and listened for noises. It was quiet. Did he really lose them? Then there was a rattling noise out of nowhere. He held his breath for a few seconds. There was this noise again. And this time it was closer. Morgan tried to breathe calmly and aimed at the door. Whatever he did, he should not panic. 

And then they came through the door. Quickly they jumped around the corner. The first and second mimic couldn’t even get close to Morgan. But the third leapt across the room and he shot it down just in time. Morgan leaned back and closed his eyes for a second. _Close one,_ he thought to himself. But then there was this other noise. As soon as he looked up, there was a fourth mimic coming toward him. Slowly. As if it knew that Morgan had nowhere to go.  
“No”, Morgan whimpered. This couldn’t be it, could it? Would he die like this? After all he had done to fight those creatures? He closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do now. He had been defeated. This was, after all, a dead end… But the mimic didn’t attack. Morgan heard a voice, a very familiar voice.  
“Stop hurting my brother!”, Alex yelled. He hit the mimic with a wrench, one, two, three times. And then it was quiet.

Morgan looked up at his brother. Did he really come to save him? “Well damn, I was about to meet god.”  
Alex snorted. “Accepting your fate isn’t like you.”  
“You would be surprised how much I learned about myself in the past few hours.”  
The brothers stared at each other for a moment. “Let’s get you out of here”, Alex proposed and Morgan gladly put his arm around the shoulder of his brother. Climbing the stairs up to his office felt like hell to Morgan but they kept going.  
“Put me down”, the younger one said when they had reached his office and made sure no Typhon were nearby. Alex sat him down carefully. Then he helped him to take off his heavy spacesuit. Morgan’s white t-shirt was red.  
“What _did_ you do, Morgan?”  
Morgan went from chuckling to groaning as Alex removed the t-shirt from his wound. “I fell out of a window, you should’ve seen me! I could fly like a fairy”, he joked. He only earned an annoyed sigh from his brother.  
“It’s a shard of glass”, Alex explained when he had examined the wound. “I will remove it.”

“ _Oh, god_.” Morgan looked away.  
“Hey, Morgan.” Alex gently put a hand onto his brother’s shoulder. “This is going to hurt.”  
Morgan looked at Alex. “As if it didn’t hurt already”, he murmured and shrugged. “Let’s get it over with.”  
His big brother nodded and grabbed the tweezers from the medkit. “One, two, three.” He pulled out the shard. Morgan cried out. Stars were dancing in front of his eyes and his nausea got worse. He almost didn’t notice how quickly Alex wrapped the bandages around his waist.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Oh yes, I’ve never felt better”, Morgan shot back, panting. “I mean, thanks for… helping me.” He looked at the shard. It was about four or five centimeters long.  
Alex nodded. “What about your foot?”  
He had already forgotten the pain in his foot. “My ankle just hurts… a little.” Alex gave another nod before he took care of it as well.

Morgan relaxed a little. “I’m so grateful that you are here, Alex.”  
His big brother raised an eyebrow at him, not sure if he was serious. “Morgan, I…”  
“I mean it. Even though all of this might be your fault”, he said jokingly and winked.  
“ _Almost_ all of this”, Alex corrected him with another sigh. “But you’re not wrong though. I made many mistakes.”  
Morgan looked down. “This is not over, Alex. But we can make this right, don’t you think?”  
“Yes, we will make this right, Morgan. Together.”


End file.
